


The Sun [deleted scene nr.1]

by LadyTroll



Series: The Sun [2]
Category: Gloryhammer (Band)
Genre: Character Study, Creepy, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, the regular GH disclaimer applies
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 05:54:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27429760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyTroll/pseuds/LadyTroll
Summary: Why and how comes Angus ended up on that balcony when he should have been elsewhere.You should probably read'The Sun'before you read this, as this is a deleted scene and may not make any sense otherwise.
Series: The Sun [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2000338
Comments: 1
Kudos: 6





	The Sun [deleted scene nr.1]

**Author's Note:**

> Why and how comes Angus ended up on that balcony when he should have been elsewhere.
> 
> You should probably read ['The Sun'](https://archiveofourown.org/works/27382933/chapters/66918268) before you read this, as this is a deleted scene and may not make any sense otherwise.

The hall was left empty even of the staff, and the last light that had been there was gone together with the hologram. Left were just him, mother, and the crystalline casket.

Darkness soaked into every fibre of his being. It dripped from the walls and extended its tendrils across the room, reaching both for those living and the dead. Angus pretended not to notice anything even as they wrapped around his throat, their caresses making his skin crawl.

It was all in his mind, every single part of it, and he knew that. But, that did not make them any less real at the moment. Hopes, expectations, destinies, all laid on the shoulders of a prince guarding his father’s remnants on the night before the king was sent on his one last quest.

The dark tendrils twisted around the Hammer of Glory, which lay on the coffin. Like venomous snakes, they slithered around the weapon, exploring, twisting, their long fingers tracing the sigil on its sides that had lost its light and was no brighter than a little glow-in-the-dark star on the ceiling of the prince’s bedroom when he was a child. It would glow again, mother had said, and as bright as the sun, when Angus took it over.

The tendrils around his throat twitched again, tightening, and he felt it was difficult to breathe, as his heart pounded, threatening to jump from his chest.

\- Angus.

The prince gazed about, his chest heaving, as he sought for the invisible fiend, but there was only darkness – a regular, completely normal darkness.

\- Angus, go, get some sleep, - his mother repeated in her soft, kind voice. The voice she talked to him in when he was still a child.

\- Mother, I…

\- Go! Tomorrow will be a long day, and the people need to see their crown prince and next king at his best.

\- Yes, mother. Thank you.

He tried not to pay attention to just how loud his steps were in the silence, and he tried not to look to the sides and into the corners where darkness – the dreaded darkness, not the regular one – was gathered, snarling at him like a rabid dog.

_You think you can avoid your destiny, prince? You cannot escape. Take what is yours!_

The door closed behind him, and Angus found himself standing in an empty corridor. Having made half a dozen steps from the door, he stopped, slipped hand into his hair and ruffled it. Having rendered the efforts of the royal hairdresser meaningless, he gazed back at the door one last time, before proceeding down the hallway to the left.

**Author's Note:**

> One more deleted scene remains.


End file.
